


A perfect beach day

by Eimegrise



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eimegrise/pseuds/Eimegrise
Summary: Venjix is gone, peace is back: some rangers left, others stayed. Yet nothing seems to be going much better for Flynn. Will a day at the beach change all that and make him get closer to Gemma?
Relationships: Gemma/Flynn McAllistair
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Ranger Romance Ficathon 2020





	A perfect beach day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IceRoseQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceRoseQueen/gifts).



> This is my first fanfic in English (mainly translated from French) so please be indulgent, I think there must be some mistakes left... Feel free to point them out so I can improve :) This is also my first fanfic with Flynn and Gemma and I had a lot of fun writing with them!  
> The prompt was The Pool Party/Beach Episode.   
> I hope you'll enjoy it :)

"I’m really the only one who’s deeply disappointed with this _beach day_? _Seriously_?"

Flynn snorted at Ziggy's offended mumbling. _Yes, Ziggy, you are_. The former blue ranger knew perfectly it was useless to expect anything other than exhausting missions from Dr. K. As soon as the words "beach" and "day" had come out of her mouth earlier in the day, Ziggy had rushed to retrieve some of the things scattered around the base.

Without paying the slightest attention to the rest of Dr. K's instructional speech about the schedule of the day :

"Alright, today I need everybody’s help. We will collect biological specimens from the beach to monitor water and air quality. We will also take this opportunity to clean up some of the beach litter. It's a true mess."

There were indeed many robot bodies left on the beaches, mostly due to their fighting. Despite the prospect of a tiring day, Flynn appreciated the opportunity to get out of the base and out of Corinth, where entry and exit remained firmly under control since Venjix's defeat. With half the team leaving, and the other occupied by various missions, he was beginning to get the feeling that he was going in circles, alone. Flynn hadn't yet ventured much outside, concentrating on IT projects that were satisfying but also boring. At least, the fresh air would do him good.  
This beach wasn't necessarily the ideal place, though. The sky threatened them with heavy grey clouds. Seagulls watched them with suspicion and the waves broke vigorously over the rocks, blown by a strong wind. Nevertheless, he could not help smiling slightly as he heard the voices behind them. The enthusiasm of some remained intact in all circumstances, even with their knees stuck in the wet sand, the wind in their hair... _What can they talk about..._ A long sigh was trapped in his chest.

"Flynn, really, not even a little support?"

With his hands full of seaweed, Ziggy was looking for his gaze, but all he found was the former blue ranger being too busy observing from behind.

Where precisely Gem and Gemma were bustling between the rocks with loud voices.

Flynn suddenly heard Ziggy's mocking throat clearing. He jumped violently and almost dropped the bucket he was holding in his hands. Barely blushing, he tried to act casually:

"You should be happy Ziggy. Green usually suits your complexion."

Dr. K let out soft laughter that stunned Ziggy. She regained her serious as he turned to her incredulously. Dr. K. waited for them under a large umbrella, next to a folding table, not leaving her white coat and dark sunglasses. "I have very sensitive skin," she had argued.

"Victimized. I'm being victimized. You're only taking advantage because my best friend is gone."

His whining didn't convince Flynn, who suddenly felt a little demoralized. Still muttering, Ziggy went back in search of his biological specimens: little black crabs. Particularly vivacious, they remained out of reach of the former green ranger.

Yes, Dillon was gone, as were Summer and Tenaya. Their absence weighed on the group, even in full activity. The farewell had been a bit long, a bit painful: after all, it was a page of his life that was turning. Summer had always been an important support to him. With her piercing gaze, she always noticed everything, but never mocked: it had only taken a few moments to understand the feelings that blue ranger was carrying more and more hard. She knew of course: she didn't miss a single detail. Flynn never had a sister but imagined that their relationship should be something like that. Smiles of encouragement, eye-rolling, nodding. _Go speak to Gemma. You can do it._ Despite this moral support, Flynn had never dared to go beyond the camaraderie of the occasion when he and the former silver ranger met in the lab to work on inventions, either in studious silence or with light laughter. Not with Gem's serious look on his face, perfect as an overprotective big brother. Not with Venjix ready to slaughter them. Not after Gem and Gemma's temporary disappearance, at the most critical moment. Looking at the sand reminded him of those horrible memories. He had regretted, so much, so strongly, not having told her at that moment how he felt about her. As if it would have made a difference. For a long time, he was convinced that keeping his feelings to himself would preserve the team and that his cowardice was courageous.

And now the one he wanted to preserve was his own heart.

Finally, Summer had managed to corner him as the farewell dragged on, Ziggy insisting on the final performance of his shadow puppets show:

"So? What are you gonna do now?"

"I don't know" he had shrugged. "We have a lot to do. We don't have time to be bored."

Summer had raised an eyebrow. _Oh. Crap_. Flynn had tried his best to pretend he didn't understand what she was implying. He perfectly had seen her glance over Gemma, squeezing Dillon to the bone. Part of him almost had hoped to be the object of such affection. _Pathetic_. Irony had shined in her sharp eyes. Flynn had known he couldn’t win this battle. Especially when the silver ranger had caught their glances, not very subtle. Suddenly Summer had grabbed his chin.

"Flynn McAllistair. Even heroes deserve happiness. _You_ deserve _it_. Tell her."

He couldn't help to smile, even sadly. She had guessed what he was thinking: that it was useless. That fighting Venjix was more in his reach. And now, he wasn’t even a ranger. She had sighed loudly. Then, it's had been the time to leave. The world was waiting for them. A strange silence had fallen over the base. Ziggy had sunk to his side, less playful than usual. He had seemed suspicious.

"I didn't know you guys were so close. Be careful, Dillon could be jealous."

"Don't be stupid. We know each other for a long time. When we were only three of us. She’s like my sister now."

"Yeah. Good old times. I guess I'm gonna be your best friend now?"

"... I said: _don't be stupid."_

Suddenly a shiver had tickled Flynn’s neck: Gemma was silently watching at them. He had tried to smile, even though it was difficult. And she had shyly grinned, before going back to her brother, who was frowning. _Yeah, defeating Venjix was definitely easier_. Gem and Gemma had started whispering to each other with their usual liveliness, shutting themselves in their almost impenetrable and perfect bubble. He knew he would be never able to pierce it. He had hoped, though. But apart from Ziggy's obvious rapprochement with Dr. K (even though Dr. K strongly defended it) and Scott's increasing involvement in Corinthian affairs with his father, as he was today, nothing had really changed. Summer's harsh words were struggling to reach him. In the relative calm of the laboratory, he had tried to take his courage in both hands: in vain. Days, then weeks, passed and looked alike. They were all busy with their new assignments.

This expedition seemed like a well-deserved interlude.

Now, Flynn glanced at the grey horizon, hands in the water. Nostalgia felt on him slowly. They had already been there, to fight. Not with Gem and Gemma. She watched the sea with curiosity from time to time, as if she was struggling to get used to its presence. She caught his eye and made grand gestures that warmed his heart.

In the meantime, Ziggy didn't want to let go:

"We deserve a vacation after all this trouble. Save the world and all that stuff. We're heroes, right ?"

"We don't have the same idea of a beach day, Ziggy. I was extremely clear from the beginning."

Dr. K's tone was rather dry and surprised Flynn. He knew she couldn't always stand Ziggy’s lack of seriousness, but a line was crossed now even if he didn't know exactly which one. Ziggy's self-preservation instinct was very strong and he also understood it. Flynn suddenly got what she was implying. He doubted that she had enjoyed the beach in this way at any time in her life. Not with what she had told them about her childhood. Behind her glasses, she even seemed a little hurt. Ziggy pretended to do his job before turning back to her.

"I've only been to the beach once before... well, before fighting against creepy monsters you know. The orphanage had organized a fundraiser so we could all go together. I don't think I've ever heard the other kids laugh so much. It had been a great day."

Dr. K suddenly softened. She found nothing to complain about, except to go back and mumble quietly in her papers spread out on her table. Ziggy grinned. Somehow they were cute. They had their own chemistry. Flynn felt the sadness coming over him again.

"Anyway, Doctor, I have a far more important mission than collecting stupid samples..."

"Careful, Ziggy, Flynn pointed, your sample's getting away."

"Holy..."

Watching Ziggy run in the sand after his crab was a great way of cheering Flynn up, and he could concentrate once more behind him. Gemma laughed as she pointed to something on the horizon. He used to tinker with her, and that habit had also been lost: she spent much more time with her brother on missions, with Scott. _Blowing things up and getting paid for it_. When she came home in the evening, she looked exhausted, and he didn't dare bother her. They only exchanged banalities and she always smiled politely. It was a routine that suited him perfectly and painfully.

"Is everything okay, Flynn?"

He startled again. And this time he blushed: Gemma was watching him with her big eyes, a little grin on her face, her usual jovial air as if the slightest word could cheer her up. He would like to be the one who makes her happy, but she was like that with everyone. The wind played in her hair and made it difficult to see the brightness of her eyes clearly.

"Look what we found!"

 _We_. Always. But he bent over and watched their findings. Fish, pale gray but healthy. They swam with a little sadness at the bottom of the bucket. Flynn didn't dare imagine what the Doctor would do to them. Unfortunately for his own good, he visualized it too well.

"Nice catch."

"Yeah, that's awesome. They're going round and round in circles."

The slow movements almost hypnotized her. A shadow suddenly passed over her pupil. Flynn understood what's going through her mind.

"We'll have to release them later", he whispered conspiratorially.

"Yes," she agreed, with palpable relief. "We'll have another day. Even, well, it's not how I imagined a day at the beach, but it's fun nonetheless."

"See! I'm not the only one! Come on!"

Ziggy, having caught his stubborn specimen, didn't look like he was ready to give it up. Dr. K sighed again. He wasn't wrong, though. Gem and Gemma were almost as enthusiastic as Ziggy; it seemed that the ex blue ranger was the only one who really listened to their mentor and her detailed explanations. Their disappointment had outweighed their frustration :

"We are not going to swim or ..."

" ... build sandcastles?"

Nevertheless, they accomplished their mission with the mix of seriousness and energy that characterizes them so well. Even though the twins couldn't help but skim stones across the sea.

"I've never been to a beach day."

It was almost a whisper, far removed from her usual outbursts of voice: almost a confession. The wind still prevented him from seeing her eyes through his hair and he was craving to brush them. _Oh. Right. Of course_. Flynn felt so stupid. As for Dr. K, living in a secret research facility certainly didn't help. Neither did spending years locked away by Venjix. But she looked like she didn't mind: her smile was still wide.

"What do people usually do at the beach?" She insisted.

"I don't really know, actually. We don't have that kind of beach in Scotland. Or, at least, we don't do the same things. Mostly walking, fishing, watching the sunrise and the dusk... "

She listened to him, still smiling. Strangely, she looked reassured. Listening to him about his faraway country didn't seem to bother her. It never seemed to, and it warmed him up a bit from the inside.

"... and when I started to live here, I worked as a sea rescuer. Yeah, I know, another _heroic_ job. Did I ever tell you about the time I saved..."

Gemma shook her head, fascinated. Flynn couldn't really help telling this new adventure; it helped him reconnect to his old life, which he maybe would find again. This idea ran with a long shiver down his spine, but he continued. And slowly, Gem got closer to them. It was like an unstoppable mechanism of the universe. Gemma had to stay close to her brother. Perhaps even unconsciously, certainly. Like the dance of the moon and the sun.

Suddenly, Dr. K. called them in for a well-deserved lunch break. The sun was beginning to heat up behind the clouds. Gemma tapped him on the shoulder and ran off with her brother. Oddly, Ziggy wasn't the first one under the parasol.

"Well, Flynn? What's that big sigh?"

It was a tone like when Ziggy was about to say, or do, something profoundly stupid. Flynn was immediately on his guard.

"Relax, Flynn. I'm only looking out for your own good. I'm making it personal. You’re my friend, after all."

"Didn't you have a mission?"

" _You_ 're my _mission_."

"I'd rather not if you ask me."

"But I wasn’t. You know, Gemma's a good girl. But you've got to play nice with her, especially when she's chaperoned like that."

"What's your point?"

"Flynn, Flynn, Flynn, it's obvious: you're boring her with your stories."

"You think so?"

Maybe Ziggy was right. She probably didn't want to interrupt him, being just polite.

"You need to impress her. To no longer be the friendly, but a little useless, mechanic. Play to your natural strengths. Even I know they're not given to everyone."

While Ziggy was spouting his advice, Flynn risked a glance ahead. She laughed, and Flynn listened to it as a sound he never wanted to forget. Ziggy smirked.

"If you want my opinion, you're so obvious that's even the seagulls know about your feelings."

Flynn shrugged, trying to hide his embarrassment. Still, Ziggy's words made sense: they echoed Summer's. Then they joined the welcoming shade of the umbrella, with the others chewing with gusto. Flynn had never seen anyone devour a sandwich so gleefully, and he thought it was ridiculous to find it adorable.

"It's a good job. You worked fast and well. We have almost everything we need."

Dr. K's compliments were short but nevertheless sincere. Ziggy was full of them as if they were addressed to him alone, which made Flynn rolled his eyes up at the sky. He was surprised to hear Gemma's light snort of amusement. Gem watched him sharply, almost suspiciously. Then, silence fell on the tired group. Flynn forced himself to chew slowly. Their specimen didn't looked very happy in their buckets. He could sympathize. Gemma seemed a little upset behind her hair as she followed his gaze. Ziggy was turning around Dr. K, taking interest in what she was doing and Flynn guessed she was making an effort not to push him away. Ziggy's words were floating around in his poor mind. Still, he liked his dynamic with Gemma. He never tried to impress her, to be some stupid hero, but just to be her friend.

"What's on your mind? You look sad."

Gemma was suddenly next to him again, her shoulder almost against his. She must be bored.

"Oh, it's no big deal," He lied. "I was wondering what Scotland's like now. It's been so long."

"Do you wanna go back?"

And her voice sounded strangely tight. He wondered if she wanted to go back to where she came from, too, with her brother, if this place ever existed again. But he'd never dare to ask. The answer frightened him too much.

"Someday, yes. But I'm too afraid to know what's there. Maybe nothing waits for me there. At least here..."

He felt that his words escape him, so he forced himself to refocus by carefully avoiding looking at her. She seemed curious, perhaps even hopeful. About what?

"Anyway, I'll go where I'm needed." He said matter-of-factly. I guess I'll discuss it with Dr. K and Colonel Truman. I don't have special abilities, but at least if I can be of some use... I'd like to see how Summer, Dillon, and Tenaya are doing."

"Do you miss her?"

"Summer? Well... of course. Like anybody else."

Gemma's smile was a little crooked. Something felt wrong, but he didn't knew what.

"You seemed really sad that she left last time."

Flynn managed to hide his sudden panic: he hoped she didn't hear all their conversation. Obviously not. Finally, Dr. K. summoned them back to her. The rest period ended. She had taken off her glasses and was blinking.

"What are we…" Gem began.

"... gonna do now ?" Gemma finished.

"We gather the samples, pack them up and head back to base. There's no reason to linger here. We'll send later the specimen to the other base and you can join all of this."

Gem gave off an excited whistle. It took a while for the information to show up in Flynn's mind, and it frooze his mind.

"What _other base_?"

"We're going to rally one of the surrounding towns to set up a new base." Dr. K's tone was a little too suspiciously soft. "Now that Venjix has been defeated, we need to start reclaiming the territory. This data will be important in determining the best possible environment."

It was as if his sorrow became solid and sunk into his chest. Because he understood what that entailed. Gem was smiling broadly, but Gemma suddenly seemed uncomfortable. She stubbornly kept her gaze fixed in the sand.

"Wait... what?" Ziggy just realized. "When do you have to leave?"

"As soon as possible."

Nausea squeezed Flynn’s stomach. _That's it_. He had to ask her. To stay. With him. But he was just some poor mechanic, right? Did he matter enough? Summer was right. He needed to try. But it was not coming. It was too hard, somehow. What could go wrong? _Everything_. It was a simple question stuck in his throat. Heavy. It was too much. It hurt.

A least, Gem was genuinely excited about the future departure. How could he not be? They always wanted to see the world. They had spent their lives locked up, forced, coerced. Their new missions were taking them far, but certainly not far enough.

"Really, does no one listen when I give instructions here?!" Dr. K exclaimed in exasperation. Bitterness gripped Flynn's thoughts. _I do, but apparently not enough._

Everybody stayed a little confused. But a shining light crossed Ziggy's eyes, no doubt, a bad idea and he argued:

"Well, after all these announcements I think it's time to relax a little bit? I suggest we have a little fun. It's a good thing I think about everything."

Despite his internal heaviness, Flynn was impressed with Ziggy's improvisational skills. He magically pulled out a balloon. Gem and Gemma watched him with curiosity and Dr. K. pursed her lips.

"Come on guys. Volleyball is fun, right ?"

But Gemma didn't agree.

"Actually, I think I'd rather have taken a walk."

And her gaze barely lingered on him. Flynn felt butterflies fighting in his gut, and he clenched his fists, hoping his face stayed clear. He didn’t understand her hesitation, but he just wanted to see her smile. He could give it to her: a real beach day. It was the kind of sweet memory she wouldn't forget, and neither would he. So he did something quite stupid: he followed Ziggy's idea.

"Yeah, it's gonna be fun. It's the kind of thing we do at the beach, you know? Here's your chance!"

Gem frowned, Gemma tried to smile. But she looked quite embarrassed. If the Doctor's eyes were daggers, Ziggy would be squirming on the floor, pitifully bleeding to death.

"These kinds of distractions are undesirable."

But Ziggy was not impressed by the dullness of her tone. Not anymore.

"You have to learn to enjoy yourself, Dr."

She was ready to reply, but Ziggy was already walking away. Gem was on his heels, Gemma seemed more hesitant and Flynn overplaying his enthusiasm. _My God, what am I playing?_ He jumped when the ball hits him. Ziggy explained the rules very quickly and Gem was already very motivated. Decided to change his mind after the last devastating announcements, Flynn gave everything he had. His muscles have missed the exercise and the adrenaline. Everything seemed easier. God, would he have been able to tell her that he loved her in the heat of the moment? Remembering that moment when Gemma and Gem had been touched by the attack of Venjix rekindled his despair. One day it would be too late. She was going to leave. _So would you, one day. With regrets._ Venjix had been destroyed now. He needed to think a little about his own heart before it got crushed.

One pass followed another, the wet sand flew around them. Ziggy was very agile, thanks to the rangers, and Gem didn't hold back his shots. Gemma stood back, with her arms folded. Her smile was like a mask. She looked lonely, incredibly lonely. Flynn let himself be carried away by an all-encompassing movement, a rush of pure instinct, born halfway between his despair and his frustration. She was here, and soon she wouldn’t be.

Flynn gave her a smile that she didn’t have time to answer. And threw the ball to her.

The sound of the ball colliding with her face echoed across the beach. Hitting his own heart, which suddenly failed to beat.

The silence that followed was the longest and most agonizing Flynn had ever experienced. The ball rolled in the sand. No one picked it up. Gemma didn't react. Flynn watched drops of blood on her face, and he thought he must have broken her nose, in horror. She looked dazed. _We were_ _been through worse,_ he tried to rationalize. Yet she didn’t move. Gem had finally an angry look towards him.

"You hurt her, you should..."

But Gemma stayed quiet. She didn't even finish his sentence and it definitively worried her brother. The wind suddenly revealed the tears in her eyes, the blood on the nose and she quickly turned away. When Flynn wanted to join her, Gem grabbed firmly his arm, almost crushung his bones. Flynn was, for a moment, far more afraid of the twin than he was of Venjix. But Ziggy stepped in, with an act of courage closer to unconsciousness.

"Dude, he didn't mean to do that and you know it."

Then he turned to Flynn feeling obviously guilty.

"Go after her."

Restless, Flynn managed to catch a first-aid kit thrown by Dr. K. She seemed worried and her eyes shone only with concern, not anger. Flynn didn't mind Gemma being mad at him, but couldn't stand the thought of her getting hurt. His feet weighed a ton and his heart even more. _Now she has a very good reason to leave without looking back._

Fortunately, Gemma was not hard to find: he just needed to follow the wide tracks in the sand. She was sitting on a rock with the wind in her hair, her arms tightly folded over her chest. She looked surprised but didn’t run away. Flynn felt relieved. He was pretty sure that seeing her fleeing would finish him off. He started, sheepishly:

" I'm so, so sorry. You have every right to be angry with me, but don't run away without medical attention. Please don't."

She chewed on her lower lip. He interpreted it in his own way:

"Don't worry, I know how to handle this kind of case. I used to be a fireman, you know..."

And Flynn couldn’t help but babbling about it while opening his little box. It was a good thing Dr. K was always planning ahead. Gemma stayed silent, her eyes wide open on him as he was convincing her that he could undo the damage. He didn’t dare touch her face as she revealed the wound. Her eyes sparkled furiously and he felt something twisting inside him. Flynn was responsible for it. After she nodded, he started disinfecting the wound and distracting her with much worse stories, which usually made her laugh. At least, she smiled. But he remembered what Ziggy had told him.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm rambling. I guess it's not very interesting."

"No, it's okay. More than okay. I like listening to your stories. I don't have that many, you know."

Sadness blurred his features. Guilt twitched Flynn’s heart. He forced himself to smile and it wasn’t as easy as he thought.

"Don't you worry about that. Now you can make up your own stories, with Gem. You can see the world now."

She blinked like she was trying to hold back tears.

"Oh Flynn, without you it won't be the same. These stories are no good if you don't tell 'em yourself."

He felt like his insides had melted. Only professionalism kept his hands from shaking at this stage. He did his best to keep his face frozen. The silence between them became increasingly heavy and uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry," she said finally. "It's all my fault. You were having fun."

Flynn stared at her with surprise. Did she really think he was mad at her?

"I can difficulty agree with that. I'm the one who smashes your face. Look at you!"

And thinking bout it, he wanted to beat himself. She had a little, sad, tiny, smile.

"I mean, I've never played that kind of game. You must think I'm weird. I'm not really good at dealing with situations like this. I should have been able to catch that ball. I used to be a ranger, right?"

It hurt Flynn that she thought it was important, and worst, that it was her fault. Without her brother, she looked a bit vulnerable, smaller. He decided to be even softer in his gestures. Even though she was a little pale, there was nothing broken. Relief swirled in his chest but didn’t chase away the sharp guilt. He had to restrain himself so he didn't get a lock of her hair behind her ears.

"That's all right, you know. It’s okay."

But he guessed there was something else. She took a deep breath but grimaced with pain.

"I'm not very good at this kind of thing. So I'm going to say it as it comes to me, but... My favorite part of the day is when I get back to the base, and you're there. I don't know if you're waiting for me, but I was hoping that's it. You always have a story to tell or an invention to show me. It feels like... home. And I never had a home. Not really."

Flynn watched her cheeks turn pink. Actually, he couldn’t believe she was talking about him. _Wait, is she?_ His heart was beating faster and faster, so loud he wondered if she could hear it.

"I thought you had a thing for Summer, because when she left..."

"No, of course not!"

"I know that now, but... Knowing that we might not see each other again makes me sad. Even if it's to save the world. But Ziggy's right. We need a vacation. And it's when times are quiet when we realize what's most important."

She didn’t take her eyes off him for long seconds.

"Dr. K said I should ask you. That didn't cost anything. I've been trying for days. Flynn, you want to go back so badly?"

"… I don't know."

"I wish I could go with you, though. To see the beaches of Scotland. With you. But first... if I asked you to come with us, would you? Follow _me_?"

It couldn’t be the sun that was warming his cheeks so much. He looked away, overwhelming. He couldn’t. If he let whatever twisted his guts out, exploded, in vain, he didn’t know what would happen. He didn’t want to destroy their relationship, what they have, on a misunderstanding. She had her brother already. She had everything to be happy.

Suddenly, Flynn felt a brief touch on his nose, light as a feather. She pressed down on him with her fingertip.

"What- "

"Boom!"

And he never saw her closer than in that instant and felt her stronger than in that second, when their lips touched.

There was a massive, quiet, warm blow out, ignited by the spark of her kiss. The softest of sensations ran right through it. _What? Why? How…_ _Oh._ _Ziggy is right, Summer is right and_ _I’m_ _a big idiot._ The kiss had neither the taste of blood nor the taste of salt, but the flavor of her smile. She finally stepped back with a laugh louder than the wind.

"Flynn, it's like your mind explode. Breathing is not an option."

"Sorry."

"Don’t be. So ?"

"So what ?"

"Will you follow me ?"

"Of course, Gemma. How could I not? Actually… Me too, my favorite part is when I see you coming in evening, at the base. I don't know what you could do with a simple mechanic but... "

He knew he flushed terribly, but he didn’t care.

"You never were a simple mechanic. You're far much more."

The second kiss was like the first one: explosive and sweet. But most of all, it had the potential for something more, something bigger. This feeling hummed happily in his mind. Finally, she looked at him with a blinding smile. The wind may hide his face, but he saw his eyes perfectly: two big pearls of joy.

"It was the best day at the beach of my life."

"The only one."

"But the best. Trust me."

He did. And he definitively felt the same: this day was the greatest.


End file.
